FrogbuKket
FrogBuKket (also known as Koa le grenouille in the French Dub) (Koa the Frog in the US Dub) is the third episode of the 1st Season and the third episode overall. Synopsis In order to restore The Great Prism, Flynn must travelled to the Swamp to find The Prisma Flora. Plot Flynn and Bentley arrives to the Swamp, with Bentley showing him The Prisma Flora (A Flower that blooms once an year). But as he get closer, he spots an giant, robotic frog and ran. Flynn tries to colourized it with his guitar gun but it was completely immune. The Frog tries to catch them but fell into the water, Drumsturdy then comes out of one of the frog's eyes and shoots Bentley with a coal gun. The Frog returns The Krud City, as Flynn and Bentley returns to The Flower City. Without The Prisma Flora, The Prism becomes weaken and Bentley cannot restore back to his normal self, so Flynn along with Peg and Elmo heads back to The Swamp to get the pollens from the Prisma Flora. At Krud City, Drumsturdy and Greeb returns and discuss to Draffsack and Synapse about their successful test run until Fugg interferes and tells the group that the hypertherm fuel is on it's low level and water is slowing rising. Draffsack then sends the troops in the cockpits of their Frogbuckket and heads towards the flower forest, but not before spotting Flynn, Elmo and Peg in the swamp Drumsturdy and Greeb's Frogbucket goes after the trio while the rest of the Frogbuckets heads straight to the forest. The trio loses them and manage to find the Prisma Flora but when Flynn and Elmo is collecting the pollen, The cricket duo's frog gobbles them as an frightened Peg rushes to the flower forest to warn Alex about the imcoming danger, as she notices the Frogbuckets are eating the flowers, she sends the Dragonfly Squadron to colourized the Frogbuckets but had no effect. Inside one of the frogbuckets, Flynn and Elmo wakes and investigate and peeks inside one of the cockpits, he places an colour firework behind Greeb and explodes causing Greeb to uncontrollably move levers as one of the legs starts wildly moving as if it was dancing, Flynn and Elmo did the same to the rest of Frogbuckets as every single one of them begins to wildly dance and jump until they are knocked out. The Gang returns back to the flower tower and restored the prism and Bentley back to their original state. Back at Krud City, angered by the troops failure, he orders Fugg to send them to the Krud-O-Pod but Fugg state that Krud-O-Pod can only worked if The Hypertherm is functioning. Characters The Verigreens * Flynn * Alex * Godfrey * Bentley * Elmo * Peg * Dragonfly Squadron The Kruds * Draffsack * Synapse * Fugg * Captain Drumsturdy * Corporal Greeb * Kopius Transcript Transcript of FrogbuKket Trivia * Goof: In the 2 scenes featuring him, Synapse's body is coloured incorrectly but by the end of the episode, his body colour is in it's correct state. * The Dragonfly Squadron made their debut in this episode. Gallery Video Category:Season 1